Always and Forever
by Pilargirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Nick and Miley get married on New Years Eve, on a beach in the south of spain with their families. Part of 'I wish you a very Niley Christmas' but can stand alone. Very Nileyish and cute. Check it out - you'll like it.


**Always and Forever**

_A/N: This is chapter 13 of the middle story of my Niley tilogy, (Consisting on 'The One on the Other side', 'I Wish you a Very Niley Christmas' and 'Inseparable Can't Separate') but as i loved writting it and i think it's really cute - I put it in here as a One Shot. If you really like it, i suggest you go and check out the trilogy - there's quite a few people who have enjoyed it. So, here it is and, I know it's annoying but, please think about me smiling and REVIEW!!!!!  
_

_You have cordially been invited to the wedding of_

_**Nicholas Jerry "Grey"**_

_And_

_**Miley Ray Stuart**_

_On Friday afternoon,_

_December the 31__st_

_Starting 6 o'clock_

_At The Marbella "Playa Del Cable" beach._

_Reception to be followed at the Stuart's beach house._

"What if she regrets it? What if she decides she doesn't want to get married? What if she leaved in a truck?"

Everyone in the groom's "changing room" (or more like beach big cabin) looked at Joe with despair.

"Joe," said Nick calmly. "It's me getting married, not you. Cut. It. Out."

"I have to admit you're doing a pretty good job Nick, are you seriously not nervous at all?" Kevin asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nick looked at Kevin without saying anything. Was he nervous? He really didn't know.

"I've got this feeling in my stomach but it's not nerves it's more like…I don't know…excitement. She's not going to run away and leave me. If she decides she's not ready, she'll come in here and talk to me before we start the wedding. But she won't. She loves the ring far too much," Nick joked. Joe was about to tell him he was an idiot and that he wouldn't feel the same way if Miley didn't show up when a squeal was heard and Denise Jonas entered the room. She ran up to her second youngest son and put her arms around him.

"I hate you for not letting me plan this properly but, oh my god, you're getting married! And at a normal age, thankfully. I don't know what I would've done if Miley had said yes four years ago," the woman babbled, reffering to the time when Nick proposed to a sixteen year old Miley in an attempt to keep them together.

"How do you know about that?" Nick asked in shock, looking straight at Joe.

"Don't look at me, I kept my mouth shut," the dark haired young man said, pushing both his lips together with his fingers.

"Joe, stop doing that, you look stupid," said Frankie. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm afraid I talk a lot in my sleep but _someone_ promised they would never say a word," the youngest Jonas continued, looking at his mum with dagger eyes.

"Nick, hurry up," said Kevin Jonas Sr., coming into the room and warning his son. It was his job, because, after all, he was directing the ceremony.

---

"Baby, you look beautiful," said Billy Ray as he took his daughters hand.

He wasn't really ready to walk down the aisle with her just yet. She hadn't been his little girl for a very long time but to actually give her away was completely different.

"Miley, can I speak to you?" asked a voice before Miley could answer to her dad's compliment.

"Depends. Are you gonna be civilized?" she asked with character. Billy Ray took advantage of a little more time to get used to the idea and went off to talk to his wife. Sally Stuart always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Jake put both his hands behind his back as a yes and Miley nodded.

"I'm sorry," he started. "And I know that, "sorry" is not a good enough apology for how I acted; how I've been acting these past few days."

"Jake, you disappeared after that. It's almost been a week since I last saw you and you were supposed to be spending Christmas with us. I've been feeling guilty and angry and emotional because I thought Lilly couldn't make it to the wedding; but then it turned out that it was some kind of joke or whatever. The point is that I should be walking down that aisle right now and instead I'm here, talking to my ex, who has just appeared at my wedding in a jogging suit."

Jake looked at her for a second and then decided that it really was time to do what he should have done so long ago. "Have a great life, Miley. And don't ever forget the good me, ok?"

And without letting her say another word, Jake walked out of the beach cabin knowing that what he did was right.

---

Lilly walked down the aisle with a smile on her face. She winked at Joe, who couldn't help but think about her walking down the aisle with a white dress on, and took her place next to the bride's soon-to-be position as the maid of honor.

Kevin and Sarah walked down the aisle together, each one of them taking their places. Sarah next to Lilly and Kevin next to Joe, the best man.

Frankie and Mary both walked down the aisle getting very unwelcome "Awww's" as they walked arm in arm. Both of them took their position and smiled as they music started playing.

No words. That's the easiest way to explain what Nick felt the moment Miley came out of her Cabin in that beautiful and simple white dress. She had said that they weren't getting married in a church so she didn't really want to go for an extravagant one; she'd just wear a beachy one. It reached just above her knee and moved swiftly around her legs at the bottom. The top stuck to her in all the right places and it was strapless; just like she had always wanted it. (Link to picture in profile). Her hair was tied up at the back with a beautiful white flower but she had a few curly hairs falling down the sides of her hair. She walked down the aisle gracefully, in time with her dad. Everyone was standing up, both mothers were very close to tears, Joe and Kevin were looking at their soon-to-be-sister-in-law with loving expressions, Lilly was smiling so widely that her face must've been aching and Miley's sister's were shaking their heads as they remembered having played "weddings" with Miley when they were all young kids; but Nick didn't see any of this, he was hypnotized by Miley as she joined him at the improvised altar.

"Friends," started Nick's dad. "We have been invited here today to share with Nick and Miley a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Then he looked at Miley who was still holding her father's arm. "Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?"

"I do," said Billy Ray as she handed Miley's hand to Nick and in a low voice he told Nick, "Look after her, son."

"I will," Nick answered him, giving Miley a huge smile as they both turned to face Kevin Sr.

Having said this, the ceremony continued. "But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take…It is indeed a fearful gamble…Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature.

To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take…If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation…It takes a lifetime to learn another person…When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling, and which implies such risk that it is often rejected," The man continued. Nick and Miley could hardly hear him though. They kept on sparing glances at each other, smiling wider than ever. "Now, to the vows. Nick?"

Nick nodded and him and Miley turned around to face each other. "I've been thinking about these vows for the last week and I had a whole set ready but last night I realize that I'd told you everything I wrote so many times before. So I got on my laptop and searched through the thing that got us together. Then, I typed in our words and this came out. "Always and Forever" by Robert Small," Miley giggled, receiving a strange look from Nick but she indicated him to continue. "_As I write, I'll sing this song  
for the greatest love I've ever known.  
To my heart, you have the only key,  
I beg of you, never set me free._

_I prayed to God for a love so true  
now, I, realize He already knew.  
In time my prayer WAS answered,  
the most wonderful woman  
He blessed me with you._

_What we share feels so right  
to say I love you every night.  
Wonderful moments shared,  
precious memories, still tell me you care._

_I see your shadow,  
as I lay myself to sleep.  
Dreams of you, oh so sweet  
in my heart, I will keep._

_Look into my heart, my life.  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Can you feel the need, the want, as I  
to be your husband, you my wife?_

_Much joy and happiness you've brought me.  
If I had life to live again, I'd want to with you,  
my lover, my best friend.  
__Always and Forever."_

"Miley?" Kevin Sr. said.

"Well, it seems I'm not making a mistake marrying you 'cause we are far too alike to not be together. The thing is, that I got my vows from internet too," she paused for a second and continued. "Always and Forever by Freida Martinez:

_Basking in the warmth of your smile  
And the music of your laugh  
I feel your tenderness  
And your oh so witty style_

_I don__'__t know why god blessed me  
With such a friend as you  
But it makes my pleasure complete  
And very happy too_

_The way you always know me  
And exactly what to do  
When my loneliness gets me down  
And I__'__m so very blue  
The way you see into my soul  
And looked behind my eyes  
And I don__'__t have to hide my feelings  
And put on a disguise_

_With you I learned to trust  
And as I person I have grown  
Who could have possibly told me  
How could I have known  
That you would come in to my life  
And my beauty would start to bloom  
And like a pretty butterfly  
Come out of my cocoon_

_To share your tender heart  
The warmness of your smile  
The courage of your wisdom  
For these I__'__d walk for miles_

_To be thinking of a time  
When you__'__d no longer be there  
For me to gaze upon in delight  
And all our feelings share  
Is not acceptable to me  
Because in my life  
Is where I want you to be  
Always and forever."_

The family that had travelled for the wedding were as surprised as Nick and Miley were. They both chose two different poems with the same title, their special words. Miley was finding it seriously hard not to cry and Nick didn't know how long he could go without kissing her.

"I'm sorry to come out of my role but, kids, or not so kids anymore, that was wonderful," he commented before continuing with the ceremony. "Please the rings," he said, looking at Joe. Joe took his hand to his pocket and suddenly looked extremely worried.

"Stop messing around Joe, they need to get married," Lilly told him a little angrily.

"I don't have them," he mouthed but both Nick and Miley caught it.

"Joe!" the three of them said.

"I'm sorry, I had them last night and then I…Frankie!" Joe shouted. Frankie stepped forward, in the middle of a laughing fit with two rings in his hand.

"The expressions on your faces were priceless," the boy laughed but his face turned serious when he caught his mother's eye.

"Can we continue?" Asked Kevin Sr. looking at his youngest son, slightly frustrated. Frankie turned to look somewhere else and Nick continued.

"Miley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," he spoke, putting the golden ring on her finger.

"Nick, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," she said with a huge smile as she copied his action.

"Well, by the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the proud father said with a huge smile on his face.

Nick put his arms around Miley and kissed her as he spun her around and lifted her off the ground, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Nick finally put her down and looked right into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Always and forever?" she asked innocently.

"Always and Forever."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK**

_It makes me happy :P_


End file.
